King's Cross
by owluvr
Summary: All together at King's Cross station, fourteen people wait for the Hogwarts Express. Done for Fire the Canon's 2012 Hogwarts Games!


King's Cross

On September 1, 2017, trains were whistling at their seemingly loudest. People were running about, bumping into strangers. Old friends were exchanging pleasantries, while new friends were being made. People were yelling, shouting, and just causing general ruckus, making it nearly impossible to hear yourself think. Families were hustling and bustling about, and children were upset especially-

"Lily Luna Potter!" her mother, Ginny Weasley yelled, "You're not going to Hogwarts this year. You're going in two years, now you have to wait your turn!

"But _Mum_," she protested, "I want to go now, and learn magic, and get a wand, and make friends, and defeat dark wizards!"

"Lily," she sighed, "There is no dark wizards for you to defeat," she turned to Harry, "I think you're been telling her too many stories."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "For what it's worth Lils, you'll only be doing the first two if you. No dark wizards." Lily pouted.

Meanwhile, ordinary Muggles were giving the family odd looks. Even some Wizarding families were giving the family odds look, too. Especially-

* * *

Fred Weasley looked at his twin sister Roxanne, who preferred to be called Roxie.

"I think we laid the 'save the world thing' a little too thick," he muttered under his breath to Roxie. She gave her a Look.

"You think?' she said back to him, "As long as she doesn't say we told her, we're safe."

"Maybe they won't believe her: she's only nine," Fred said hopefully.

"That's why they will believe her versus us," Roxie protested, then added, "And she never lies, which is really annoying."

"Why's that annoying?" Fred wondered.

"Because then they believe _her _over _us_," Roxie explained. Suddenly, their Mum looked over.

"What are you two doing over their?" she asked, "Come along, we have to find your cousin-

* * *

Molly Weasley closed her journal, and then looked around to make sure no one had seen it, definitely not Lucy. She got up and looked around; searching for _any _member of her family that she could hide with, so people wouldn't talk to her. She absolutely abhorred being the center of attention, very unlike her sister Lucy, who soaked it up like she was the sun. It was horrifying to watch. Lucy was very sneaky, always telling people what they wanted to hear, very loud, and very bossy. Molly was surprised she wasn't a Slytherin, but supposed she had asked the Sorting Hat to put her in Gryffindor to keep her reputation.

Her own sister made her sick. She had observed her, as she had other people, and found that she hated her.

Was it wrong to hate your sister? She was so loud and Molly preferred solitude. But lots of people didn't, definitely not-

* * *

"Rose, you look great in your new robes," Hermione, her mum said.

"Thanks," Rose replied, beaming, "I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts!"

Her Mum smiled, "I was excited to go when I was your age, too. I know you'll enjoy it there."

"Why can't the train hurry up?" Rose whined, "I'm going to miss you of course, but I do want to go to Hogwarts!"

"I know," her mother smiled sympathetically, "Come on, let's go find Aunt Ginny and your cousin-"

* * *

Albus Potter pushed his trunk along, watching as the Hogwarts Express pulled up into the station. They still had a while before the train had to leave. Albus had been wondering what house he would be in.

"Mum what house do you think I'll be in?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know, honey," she said, "But no matter what house you're in, we're still proud of you."

"Even if it's Slytherin?" he asked nervously.

"Even if it's Slytherin," she agreed, giving him a kiss on the head, "But believe it or not, there are people that want to be in Slytherin, particularly-"

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy pushed his trunk towards the train, his parents close behind him. He could feel people staring and glaring at him and his parents. He sighed. At eleven years old, he was used to this. People looking at him like he was the scum of the earth, just because his dad was-key word _was- _a Death Eater. It got boring after a while, and usually he did his best to ignore it. But today, it was different. These people were going to be his classmates, and if they hated him…well, life at school was going to be unpleasant, to say the least. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" his Mum asked.

"Do all these kids hate me?" he asked. Her Mum's expression fell.

"I don't know honey," she sighed, "I don't know how they could you're a very nice boy Scorpius." But her tone was false, like she was trying to convince him of something she didn't believe to be true.

Scorpius nodded, and was suddenly knocked into by-

* * *

Hugo Weasley tagged his cousin.

"Lily, you're it!" he said and then ran away as fast as he could.

"Sorry," he muttered after he accidentally knocked into some blonde boy that looked Rose's age. The boy just nodded. Lily had taken this time to catch up with him.

"Gotcha!" she screamed in delight, and scurried away. His eyes narrowed, and he ran after her. But something stopped him. It was Teddy and-

* * *

Victoire Weasley had been shocked before.

But never this shocked.

She was snogging Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin, her best friend for her whole life.

Teddy Lupin, who she has had a crush on for years.

_Teddy Lupin. _

She was in heaven. Then she heard a noise behind her and it turned out to be-

* * *

James Potter stood, watching his cousin and Teddy in disgust.

"Oi!" he shouted, "Get a room, why don't you?"

"James," Victoire said, "We were just…"

"Snogging?" James asked.

"I was just seeing her off," Teddy said, smirking.

"That's the best reason you could come up with?" he asked, and looked revolted as Victoire and-

* * *

Teddy Lupin was in heaven.

He and Victoire were snogging, and he never wanted to stop.

Ever.

This was the best day of his life. Well, it would've been if people didn't keep interrupting, particularly people like-

* * *

Roxie Weasley just shook her head at the sight of her cousins snogging. She scowled. She lost her bet with Dom. Maybe she wouldn't remember? She sighed. Even if she did, one of her many cousins would remember and remind her. It would be better to get this over with as soon as possible, so she didn't have to hear Dom gloat longer.

"Having fun over there?" she called and they merely glared at her. Well, this wasn't news. Everyone knew this was coming except-

* * *

Louis Weasley stared at his cousin in shock.

"My sister and Teddy are doing what?" he yelled. Never in a million years had he imagined that his sister and Teddy would…were…_snog at King's Cross._

"Snogging," James said grimly. No one else looked surprised in the slightest, and-

* * *

Dominique Weasley, who preferred to be called Dom was looking smug.

She _knew _Victoire and Teddy were _perfect _for each other.

She knew it!

Dom Weasley, matchmaker extraordinaire.

It had quite a nice ring to it. Of course, someone else would be taking all the credit. Someone named-

* * *

Lucy Weasley was gossiping with her friends.

"Did you hear about Teddy and Victoire?" one of them asked.

"Yes, Lalla," she snapped to her best friend, "Only five million times in the past five minutes."

"Ooh, did you see this coming?" she asked. Lucy nodded, superiorly, though she was living. In fact, she was still recuperating from the fact that her cousin was dating her best friend. It would steal some of her limelight as it would be Victoire they were talking about. But then again, they would ask _her _about Teddy and Victoire relationship most likely. So, she decided to answer with:

"But of course," she said, and the other girls looked at her in awe. But not quite the same way the first years looked at-

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was being bordered. Older kids were merely hugging their parents goodbye and boarding as fast as they could, James Potter among them. First years were hugging their parents goodbye, with tears of joy and sadness in their faces. Their parent's faces mirrored their child's own, tears flowing down their faces like a steady stream of water. The remaining children boarded the train, sticking their hands out the window as a last minute attempt to say goodbye to their parents, although they could not be heard through the train's whistle. They frantically began looking for compartments, and making new friends. Just like it should be.

All was well.

A/N-Wow, this is almost 1,500 words, which is a rather long one-shot from me. So this is all the Weasley's/Potter's (and Teddy's and Scorpius') points of views from September 1, 2017. This was loads of fun to write! So this was for Fire the Canon's Hogwarts Games Road Cycling. We had to write a NextGen story with the optional prompt of recuperate. I really hoped that you enjoyed!


End file.
